1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for thermally sensitive wear leveling for a flash memory device that includes a plurality of flash memory modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing devices can include storage devices that utilized flash-based memory. The performance of such flash-based memory, however, is only guaranteed to be reliable when the flash-based memory is at a temperature that is below and predetermined threshold. In addition, the performance of such flash-based memory is also only guaranteed to be reliable when the flash-based memory has been written to less than a predetermined number of times.